Familypedia talk:Info pages/Parameters
This page and the Project page group the parameters used for info pages, with a view to helping users understand what they do and how their use might be improved. This page is for discussion of improvements and can also have questions and explanations. Headings and what's immediately below them should continue to match the Project page and should be checked from time to time so that they match the actual template. (For a tutorial about these parameters, created by one of our template experts, User:AMK152, please see Genealogy:Info pages/Parameter tutorial. It is potentially much more detailed than the earlier Genealogy:Info pages/Tutorial) Names, picture, sex, parents |Short name = :Goes at the top of the infobox; can be less than full page name if still unique |Surname = :Little ambiguity here, but maybe there's a case for including the Dutch patronymic? |Given name = :Called "First name" in Western countries but it's not put first in Asian tradition. Might it be defined to include Dutch patronymics? |Article = :Must be the current name - something to remember when moving a page |Full name = :Goes at the top of the article. |Short description = :Brief identifier of the person, going in at least two places: second line of the article; and after the page link in a list on a hndis page |Alternative names = :Go below the short description; no fixed format; include married name for woman |Image = |Sex = |Father = :Full page name to link |Mother = :Full page name to link Major events I think that estimate years don't belong to be mentioned in birth, death, baptism, buriel year, because the year can be more then 10 years different from the real year. I use bef and aft as a help and mention this 15 years after birth of parents or bef 15 years of birth first known child, but really it can be 50 years different, so this year confuses and doesn't belong to be mentionned in the same category as real birth dates ! same for death: I take aft the last year an event is known, but death can be sometimes 40 years later.Fred Bergman 09:49, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Birth, baptism |Birth month = |Birth day = |Birth year = |Birth estimate = |Birth place = |Birth town = |Birth county = |Birth state = |Baptism = Death, burial |Death month = |Death day = |Death year = |Death estimate = |Death place = |Death town = |Death county = |Death state = |Burial = Marriage 1 |Spouse = |Marriage = |Marriage month = |Marriage day = |Marriage year = |Marriage town = |Marriage county = |Marriage state = |Child1 = |Child2 = |Child3 = |Child4 = |Child5 = |Child6 = Marriage2 |Spouse2 = |Marriage2 = |Child1-S2 = |Child2-S2 = |Child3-S2 = Sources |Sources = Residence and occupation |Residence = |Residence years = |Residence2 = |Residence2 years = |Occupation = |Occupation years = |Occupation2 = |Occupation2 years = Signature, titles, religion, etc |Signature = |Title = |Honors = |Public service = |Religion = |Education = |Schools = |Citizen of = |Emigration = Physical and DNA |Physical description = |Haplogroup mtdna = |Haplogroup ydna = External references |Wikipedia-en = |Wikiquote-fr = |Familysearch afn = |Genealogics pid = End }} category:Info pages Category:Info objects documentation